


A Match in the Making

by coconutcranberries (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coconutcranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a morning person,” Nico muttered, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. He ran a hand through his black hair, which stuck up in disarray, the same way it did every morning. He was a mess, and Will Solace looked annoyingly put together, and Nico didn’t even care, really, he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I practically inhaled Blood of Olympus and I could not stop grinning at these two's interactions! I would read a whole book dedicated to them, if Rick was so inclined but alas, I'll have to make do with writing my own, and reading everyone elses. So keep writing this pairing!!! Yay! *Throws confetti in the shape of skeletal butterflies*

_Oh Styx,_ was Nico’s first thought as his cabin door swung open to reveal a whole lot of sunlight, and a smiling Will Solace. 

“You’re a morning person,” Nico muttered, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. He ran a hand through his black hair, which stuck up in disarray, the same way it did every morning. He was a mess, and Will Solace looked annoyingly put together, and Nico didn’t even care, really, he didn’t. 

Solace raised an eyebrow, and held one strong, tanned hand out. Nico blinked at it until the sleep cleared away, and he woke up enough to focus on the paper cup of coffee clasped in his grip. Nico took it gratefully. 

“Why wouldn’t I be a morning person?” Solace inquired, taking a sip of his own drink. He made a pleased expression and Nico felt his stomach heat up considerably at the sight. It was probably just the coffee. 

“Well, it’s unnatural, for one thing,” Nico squinted at Solace, who just looked mildly amused. “And it’s sunny.” Nico said the word like a curse, and the other boy laughed brightly. 

“Yeah, well, unlike certain creatures of the night,” Solace wiggled his fingers in Nico’s face, a gesture that was probably meant to mean _oooh spooky,_ grin firmly in place. Nico batted his hand away, stifling a hint of a smile, and almost dropped his coffee. “I don’t actually mind the outside world, or a little bit of sunshine every now and again. That might have something to do with my Dad being the sun God, though, so I can’t take too much credit.” 

Nico sighed. “Solace, what are-”

“It’s Will,” The other boy interrupted, his face set in serious lines. “We fought together, at the battle, and we both confronted Octavion.” Will stopped speaking, smiling slyly at Nico. “And we spent a whole three days in each other’s company, just last week, without killing each other. I think that warrants a first name basis.” 

“Whatever,” Nico said dismissively, waving the words away even as his cheeks heated up and he tried not to splutter. “I was asleep most of the time, and I only stayed because I physically couldn’t leave. Don’t kid yourself.” 

Will winked. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

It was true; Will had looked after him, after he had coerced him into spending three days in the infirmary, resting. Nico told himself that he had been pretty graceful about it, but in truth, he had probably been _eager_. In fact, he had only tried to escape once, when a bunch of Apollo kids had advanced on him with needles. It had been like something out of a horror movie. 

It was also true that he had slept through most of the three days, but whenever he had been awake, Will Solace had been there.

“Will, then,” Nico relented, taking in the stubborn look on Will’s face. “What are you doing here at stupid o’clock in the morning?” 

“It’s hardly early,” Will laughed again, and the sound was musical, light and carefree. Nico blinked a few times. Will laughed with his whole body. “You missed breakfast, that’s all.” 

“So?” Nico asked, crossing his arms as best he could with his coffee cup still half-full. 

Will adopted a stern look. “I told you, you need to keep your strength up, and that means at least three meals a day and absolutely no underworld stuff, capiche? Say no to shadows, and all that.”

“I know, I heard you the first time.” Nico rolled his eyes, lifted his cup to his lips. “And you’re here to do what, exactly?” 

Will grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye as he watched Nico take a gulp of coffee. “I’m here to take you out for breakfast.” 

Nico choked on his drink. 

 

When Nico came back up for air, Will didn’t even bother to pretend that he hadn’t been laughing. Nico scowled, and stormed back inside his cabin, muttering about getting dressed. The door swung shut behind him, and Will called through the wood. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, try not to drown yourself until then.” 

Nico waited until he heard Will’s laughter taper off, and then threw himself at the fountain in the corner of the room. He fished a drachma out of the bowl, flung it into the water, and sent an Iris message to Camp Jupiter. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually, the fifth cohort’s bunk came into view. Nico called out a hello, and Frank Zhang drifted into his field of vision, wearing a crinkled t-shirt and a confused expression. 

“Nico?” Frank yawned. “You have water on your chin.” 

Nico swiped away the liquid, cursing a little under his breath. “It’s coffee. Listen, Frank, I need to talk to Hazel. Could you get her?”

Frank instantly went from tired and bemused to alert, although maybe not awake. “Is everything okay? Is it the Camp? Have you heard from Leo?” 

Nico felt something sink a little inside of him at the hope in Frank’s voice. It had been hard on everyone, acknowledging that Leo wouldn’t be coming back, but Nico knew that Frank and Hazel felt stupidly guilty for their part in his plan. Nico knew something was different about Leo’s death, something that screamed unfamiliar at him, but he couldn’t work out what. 

It was for that reason, that Nico made his voice softer when he replied. 

“No, there hasn’t been any news,” Frank’s face fell, but he took a deep breath and nodded firmly. 

“Actually,” Nico started, a little awkwardly. “It’s nothing serious, just, I need some advice with something.” 

Frank shifted a little, nodded. “Sure, I’ll go and get her.” His curious expression swam out of view, and Nico grabbed another drachma out of the bowl, just in case. 

He needn’t have worried, because Hazel darted in front of the message just a few seconds later. She looked a bit flushed. 

“That was quick,” Nico said slowly, a suspicion forming in the back of his mind. 

“Yeah, hey,” Hazel smiled at him, flustered. “Frank said you wanted some advice?” 

On any other day, Nico probably would have pursued this, bugged Hazel until the connection timed out, but today was a different story. 

“I, uh, need your help with something.” The words were a bit difficult to push out, not because he didn’t want Hazel’s help, but because it was _embarrassing._

Ten minutes later, Nico emerged from his cabin, dressed in dark jeans, a deep blue t-shirt and his aviator jacket with Hazel’s parting words of _Go get him_ , still ringing in his ears. 

 

Will didn’t meet him so much as stumbled into him. Nico wobbled on his feet, and Will shot out a hand to pull him upright. They were stood near the basketball court, feet almost on top of each other, with Will’s hand a loose circle around Nico’s wrist. Nico inhaled sharply, then pulled his arm away, rocking back on his heels. 

“That’s not how most people greet me.” Nico said dryly. “Normally, they move in the opposite direction.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “I’m not most people. And maybe if you didn’t give off this aura like you want to bite whoever comes near you, they wouldn’t leave you alone.” 

“Well, maybe I want to be left alone.” Nico countered, although there wasn’t much heat in his voice. He had gone through a lot, in the past few years, but despite all of the loss   
and the torture, the pain and suffering, the one thing he could truthfully say was that sometimes, being alone hurt a lot worse than anything else the world threw at you. 

Maybe Will picked up on that, or maybe he just didn’t buy Nico’s act, because the son of Apollo just rolled his eyes again, nudging Nico’s shoulder with his own as he started to walk. 

Nico had the sudden, warm feeling that Will Solace had never bought his act. 

They stayed silent until they reached the Camp gate, where Annabeth and Percy were talking seriously with Chiron. Well, Annabeth was talking seriously with Chiron; Percy was trying to balance his ballpoint pen on the tip of his finger. 

Percy’s tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, and Nico had another flash of _Damn, he’s cute_ , before Will grabbed his wrist and dragged him over. Then, all he could think about was how warm Will’s skin was, and how strong his hand felt 

“Permission to leave the Camp, Chiron,” Will called out cheerfully, interrupting the conversation. Chiron smiled down at them, looking, for once, well-rested. Annabeth turned as well, her frown at being interrupted dropping away as she zeroed in on Will’s hand. Nico felt his pale skin flush, and he tugged at his wrist. 

Will tightened his hold, and didn’t let go. 

“Permission granted,” Chiron nodded. “Just, for all our sakes, please try not to awaken any malicious Gods. I’ve had quite enough to last for a lifetime.” 

Percy snorted. “You mean you didn’t want this last war? Oh, you should have said something, I would have told Hera ‘thanks but no thanks’.” 

Chiron sighed, and Annabeth shook her head fondly, exasperation clear in her features. 

Nico let himself smile as Will pulled him out of the Camp. 

“Where are we going?” Nico asked, as they passed the crest of the hill. The Athena Parthenos stood tall next to Thalia’s tree, a white sheen of magic enveloping the whole statue. It looked serene, but there was something a little dark about it that made Nico want to look away. 

He stared at Will, instead. 

“There’s a car waiting for us down by the road, I thought we’d go into the city. There’s this great diner that Michael and I found once, it sells the best pastries and waffles in the world.” 

Will even grinned as he talked. Nico knew that Will could be serious, and solemn, but even in the face of danger, the boy had been animated. He smiled a lot, and he laughed freely, but he was still mature and Nico hadn’t quite met anyone like him in a while. Maybe ever. 

Will slowed down, almost to a stop, and his smile faded a little in the face of Nico’s silence. “Unless, you don’t want to?” 

Nico rolled his eyes, then shifted his arm so that Will was grasping his hand, rather than his wrist. 

“Of course I want to, idiot, or I would have shadow-travelled away by now.” 

Will narrowed his eyes, even as a smile bloomed across his face. “No shadow-travelling. That's doctors orders. You can’t swoon on our first date, no matter how handsome you think I am.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nico said dryly, and he laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute, I want to keep re-reading their chapters. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and talk to me about it!! Coconutcranberries be thy name :) 
> 
> And thanks and love and hugs to you all, comments and kudos are appreciated :3


End file.
